A robot can be qualified as humanoid when it has certain attributes of the appearance and of the functionalities of a human being: a head, a trunk, two arms, possibly two hands, two legs, two feet, etc. One of the functionalities likely to give the robot an appearance and behaviors that are quasi-human is the possibility of ensuring a strong coupling between gestural expression and oral expression. In particular, achieving this result intuitively would enable new groups of users to access humanoid robot behavior programming. This issue has not been correctly resolved by the prior art. In the fields of virtual agents and avatars, languages specializing in the programming of behaviors at both functional and intentional level, independently of the physical actions, such as FML (Function Markup Language), or at the actual behavioral level (which involve several parts of the virtual character to execute a function), such as BML (Behavior Markup Language), remain accessible only to the professional programmer and do not integrate with scripts written in everyday language.